


Small things

by Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Epilogue Spoilers, Its MY fic and I get to choose whats canon, M/M, Post-Good Ending (Smile For Me), Reader is NOT flower kid, Reader is a random habitician, just a bunch of gay shit because im gay for this dentist, possible eplogue spoilers, post epilogue maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/Mikeyyyyyyyyyyyy
Summary: There weren't enough Habit x Masc reader fics so I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world. Sometimes you are gay for a 7'4, green, manic dentist and that's just how it be.Warning: Point of view is gonna be inconsistent because y'all are gonna hear everyone thoughts
Relationships: Dr Habit x reader, Dr Habit/reader, Dr habit x Masc reader
Kudos: 32





	Small things

Your time in the Habitat had not been a pleasant one. You had gone there to get help because you were upset and confused and didn’t know what to do, but staying there had only made it worse. Sure, you had made friends with some of the habiticians, and even managed to keep in contact with them after everyone had left, but it didn’t do anything to help your mental state, if anything, it worsened it. That was months ago. Since then, you had managed to find help. Real, professional help. Not ‘put everyone to sleep with laughing gas on the daily’ help, or ‘suppress your emotions and never think about them’ help. And things were getting better! Slowly but surely you were starting to unpack it all and work it out, but it was a slow process. After all, it took time. 

All of this brought you to your current predicament. 

Sitting directly across you in a nearly empty lobby, sat Dr. Boris habit himself. It was an awkward situation. You two clearly knew and recognized each other, though neither of you made an effort to say hello or start up a conversation. You waited quietly for your therapist to call you back for your appointment, occasionally catching a shy glance from Habit. You wanted to get out of there as quickly as you could, and got up a little too eagerly when you were called back into the office. 

As soon as you were out of sight, you breathed a sigh of relief. You weren’t entirely sure what you were supposed to have done in that situation. Were you supposed to say hello? Re introduce yourself? Ask how he was doing? You weren’t sure. It was just weird seeing him around. You knew he lived in town, and you had heard from the other habiticians that he was now going to therapy and running his own little flower shop, though weirdly enough you hadn’t managed to run into him around town before. At least now you had something more interesting to talk to your therapist about. Much more interesting than being disgruntled about your appointment time changing, or talking about how your week went. Your therapist was nice, though you managed to get off topic a lot. 

~

After your appointment, you headed to work. It wasn’t far, about a quarter of a mile, and when the weather was nice like it was today, you would walk to work. Not even halfway through your walk, you received a call from a close friend. You answered and were greeted by the cheery yet stressed out voice of your roommate, Aspen. 

“Heeey Y/N! I am so sorry to bother you. I have a client who isn’t happy with the flowers they chose and I don’t have time today to pick them up. Could you please pick them up on your way home from work? It would be such a big help and I-” Aspen’s voice cut out and you could hear some shouting and the sound of a glass breaking in the background. Aspen said something you couldn’t quite make out, then came back to the phone. “Sorry about that, this client is uh, not the happiest right now. But if you could pick up the flowers I placed an order for that would be great. Thanks bye!” Without even waiting for an answer, he hung up. You then received a text from Aspen with directions to the flower shop. It looked like it was a ten minute walk from where you worked.

The poor guy was a wedding planner and often met with clients to make sure that they got everything they needed, and by the sounds of it, he was dealing with a total bridezilla right now. You knew your shift wouldn’t be a long one; you were only scheduled for four hours, and it looked like the flower shop didn’t close until six.

It wasn’t much longer before you reached your destination. Entering the doors you were greeted by the comforting smell of freshly ground coffee and baked goods, and the sounds of soft jazz playing gently on the overhead speakers. 

“Hey y/n!” Your coworker said, waving, smiling brightly at you. You smiled and waved back. 

“Hey Nicky, are you ready to go home yet?” you asked as you went to put your bag in the employee’s room. You set your stuff down and put on your apron. Nicky followed you to the break room, taking his own apron off and hanging it up. “Thanks again for switching shifts with me, I’m hoping to get my normal appointment time back next week but I haven't heard anything back about it yet.”

“Hey man it's no problem! I don’t mind switching every now and then. It wasn’t too busy today, so you shouldn’t have many issues. It’s mostly been older people coming in for a drink and to catch up with their friends, I guess.”

“Old people? Doesn’t sound like too much of a hassle. Have a great day off tomorrow!”

“Thanks! You enjoy yours too!”

With that, Nicky grabbed his bag, clocked out, and headed out the door. The rest of the day was fairly quiet, just a few customers coming in every now and then for a warm drink and a croissant. As the warmer months were coming to an end, things would start to pick up soon enough. But you were glad to enjoy the quiet days of work since school was back in. It gave you plenty of time to keep the place tidy. Before you even knew it, your shift was over. You clocked out, hung up your apron, and left. 

It was time to get the flowers. You popped the directions Aspen had sent you into your phone, and followed it to the shop. It wasn’t too far, though you hadn’t seen the shop before. Maybe it was built while you were away at the Habitat, but you could have sworn there had never been a flower shop here. Nevertheless, you had a job to do and flowers to pick up. Entering the flower shop, a small bell by the door chimed, and you were greeted by a wonderful fragrance of freshly cut plants, and soft yet strange music playing quietly in the overhead speakers.

“Hello..?” You called out, not seeing anyone behind the counter or in the shop at all really.

“Just a moment!” A deep voice called from the back of the shop. 

You decided to take a moment to wander around the small, cozy shop. Viewing the sizable array of flower bouquet options, you considered maybe coming back to pick up some for yourself. You found one particularly nice one, a small cluster of sunflowers and daisies, something that could brighten up your apartment. You needed something to spruce the place up, you had only been living in it for about a month or so and it needed something to make it feel a little more like home. You were so busy looking at the flower display, that you had failed to notice the large man now standing behind you. 

“Can I help you?” The deep voice said, now directly behind you. 

You jumped and quickly turned around, clutching your chest. The tall man took a step back. 

“Oh my god!” Once you realized it was just the shop keeper, you calmed down. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I’m, uh, here to pick up an order for Aspen?”

“Oh, it's you again,” Habit blushed with embarrassment when he realized who was standing here in his flower shop. He had seen you before, around town and a few times at the Habitat, but he was always too nervous to approach you and say hello. Especially not after what he did at the Habitat. It may have been three months since he closed the Habitat, but he still didn’t forgive himself for what he did. He knew he had messed up, and never had the nerve to talk to you after. But here he stood, directly in front of you, unable to form a comprehensible sentence. He seemed to be stuttering out some sort of apology, though you didn’t really understand what he was trying to say.

Most were intimidated by him, though right now, he seemed to be more intimidated by you.

Until this point, you had never really talked to the tall man who stood before you. You had seen him around town before. Aside from seeing him on the PSA’s at the Habitat, and then at your therapist's office, you had never said anything to each other. But now you were faced with another awkward encounter, and he seemed to realize that too. But you didn’t really have much of an option. You needed to get those flowers for Aspen. 

Eventually, Habit was able to say something you understood.

“Aspen? I don’t know if i have an order under that name. Let me go check,” He quickly turned on his heels and high tailed it to the backroom, almost as quickly as you left the lobby of your therapist. After a brief moment, he called out something from the back of the shop.

“What is the last name?”

“Underwood!” you called back. You really hoped they had the order in the back, Aspen was already having a rough enough day dealing with the bridezilla, the last thing he needed was for the flowers to not be ready. Soon Habit reemerged from the back of the shop holding a vase filled with white peonies and light pink sweet peas. He set it down gently on the counter. 

“I found it in the back, it was just under another name.”

“Ok good,” you sighed in relief. “I was worried you didn't have them.”

“Will you need help transporting them or anything?” He asked.

You looked at the sizable vase. While it was large, it looked like something you would be capable of carrying back to Aspen’s office. 

“I think I should be able to carry it, it's only one vase so it shouldn’t be too bad.” 

Habit rubbed the back of his neck.

“There are actually two more arrangements. I just wanted to make sure that these ones were fine before I brought the other two out.” He smiled sheepishly. 

You looked back to the vase with a weary expression. You were capable enough to carry one of them. Maybe two if you were really determined. But three? Unless you magically grew a third arm you would have to make a second trip. But you knew by time you made it back from Aspen’s place the shop would be closed and you didn’t want him to have to face anymore wrath than what he was already dealing with. You didn’t have a car, and Aspen couldn’t leave to pick you up, so for the moment you were stuck. The Habit piped up.

“I could help you carry them, if you want?” He offered, though you were unsure. You were a smart young man, you knew to trust your gut. You weren’t sure how you felt about walking alone with someone you barely knew, but he didn’t give off bad vibes. If anything he seemed like he was trying to genuinely be helpful. Plus it wasn’t dark yet, and he wasn’t following you home. Just to Aspen’s office. So you figured you might as well take him up on his offer.

“Are you sure?” You asked. “I wouldn’t want you leaving your shop unattended.”

“Of course!” he brushed it off with a light smile. “I own the place so I can close early if I want to. So I would be happy to help! Just let me lock up first, then i will meet you outside with the other two arrangements.”

You nodded in agreement, and took the first vase outside, careful not to trip and spill it or break it. It didn’t take him long to lock up, and soon he emerged holding two vases nearly identical to the one you were holding, but with some slight color differences in the flowers. You started heading down to Aspen’s office, Habit following quickly in tow. It wasn’t much of a struggle for him to keep up with you. You stood at five foot four, while he stood closer to the seven foot four range. You were thankful that you didn’t have to follow him, otherwise you would have been worn out in less than a block. The walk to Aspen’s office was, much like your previous encounters, quiet and awkward. Habit did attempt some small talk this time, though it never got very far, but at least you got psat introductions this time.. At Least not until Aspen called again. You felt your phone buzzing in your pocket and immediately answered when you saw who was calling.

“He-”

“Heeeeey y/n! It's me again. I was just calling to see if you had picked up the flowers yet?” He asked, sounding far more panicked than he did last time he called. “My client has uh, well, she’s… how do i put this lightly… She locked herself in the office’s kitchen? And she doesn’t want to come out unless the flowers are perfect. So if you could get here soon that would be great.”

  
  


“Is everything ok over there y/n?” Habit looked over and gave you a concerned look. You put up a hand as if to say ‘please wait.’ Habit understood and waited until your call was over.

“Yeah, we are on our way with them. We will be there in like ten minutes or so?” You replied to Aspen. “Just try to keep your client calm as best you can I guess? But I promise we will be there as soon as we can.”

“Oh thank you so much! I think i should be able to-” Aspen paused briefly. “Wait, ‘we’? Who is ‘we’?”

“Oh uhm…” You tried to think of the best way to explain it. “You remember that weird therapy place we went to a few months ago that got shut down?”

“Yes…?”

“You remember the guy who was running it?”

“It’s kind of hard to forget someone who tried to steal my teeth, but yes?”

“Well the new flower shop in town is kind of run by him and the order was too big for me to carry to your place on my own, so he is helping me carry them over.” You said, and the phone call went quiet for a moment. “Aspen..? Are you still there?”

“Oh yeah sorry. We don’t have time to unpack all that. I just need you to get the flowers here as soon as you can. I'll see you in ten minutes okay bye!” Once again, he hung up without waiting for an answer. You put your phone back in your pocket and turned to Habit. 

"Haha sorry, my friend Aspen is dealing with a lot of stress right now so he is kind of strung out right now.”

Habit furrowed his brow. 

“I think I remember him from the Habitat,” He said. You started walking faster, and he quickly followed. “He was the one who always stood around the tree I think?”

“Yeah, that was him. He wanted to be a park ranger but wound up becoming a wedding planner instead.”

“That's a strange occupation change, but then again I wanted to be a florist but wound up becoming a dentist,” He shook his head. “What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“Oh, I work in a coffee shop. It’s not my favorite, but it's not the worst. I enjoy it for what it is.”

“Not the worst? What is it you would prefer doing?”

“If i'm being honest? I would prefer baking. I usually help out making the croissants and other little things we sell at the coffee shop, but I want to work where all I do is bake. Y’know?”

Habit nodded his head in understanding. He understood what it was like to want a job that would make him happy, and he finally achieved that goal. Something that finally brought a genuine smile to his face. Even the other ex habiticians had gone off to do the things they love and were happy. Much better smiles than when they were all in the Habitat. Though, in his time both in and out of the Habitat, he had never seen you smile. He always wondered what it would take, and maybe that was it.

“Baking sounds lovely! I’ve never been much of a cook myself,” He said thinking about the time he tried to bake a loaf of bread but burned it to the point of no return. “But I would love to see the kind of things you can make.”

The conversation continued on like this, mostly talking about hobbies and such, until you reached the door of Aspen’s office. You were just about to knock when the door flung wildly open. 

“Oh thank god you're here!” Aspen said, standing in the doorway looking absolutely exhausted and frazzled. “And you have the flowers, perfect. Please come inside!” He ushered the two inside and had them set the three vases on the table. He then went over to the kitchen door and knocked gently on it. 

“Ms Carolyn?” Aspen asked through the door. “The flowers are here, would you please come out to view them?” 

Silence came from the other side. Then, the door knob jiggled, and the door opened revealing a woman who could only be described as The Ultimate Karen. She sauntered out of the kitchen over to the flowers.

“Oh wonderful! I am so glad they are here!” She exclaimed, acting as if she didn’t just throw a five hour long tantrum. “Let’s just see what we have here…”

You looked to Boris, and then to Aspen, who looked both astonished at what he had just witnessed, but not entirely surprised at her actions either. Boris on the other hand looked like he wasn’t quite sure what to make of her. You gave Boris a little pat on the arm. It was nothing new to you. You had been working in customer service for years, and karens were just par for the course. You almost pitied the man marrying her, but then again, he could have been just as bad as she was. 

Carolyn looked over the flowers, checking for any tiny flaws. 

“Oh these are absolutely perfect!” She said cheerily with a big smile on her face. Habit couldn’t help but smile as well, it was him who cared for and arranged the flowers after all! “I assume we will be getting fresher versions by then?”

“O-oh yeah! Of-of course!” Aspen stuttered out. He couldn’t believe that she actually liked the first option she had been given. That was a first with her. After that, she arranged another meeting with Aspen and left. 

When the door shut behind her, Aspen let out a huge breath he had been holding all day and sank down into his chair. 

“Thank you so much again y/n for helping me out. I really thought she was going to barricade herself in the kitchenette and live there forever. I have had nightmare clients, but this one takes the cake. I’m not making a pun there either, she literally took the entire cake sampler platter,” Aspen then turned his attention to Habit. “So, your uh, Dr Habit, huh?”

Habit gave an awkward little smile and waved.

“Thats me!”

“Well, I take it we're going to be doing a lot more business together now that the flower delivery kid has gone on to travel,” He ran a hand through his own short, curly, messy hair, trying to fix it a little before he adjusted his glasses. “No hard feelings then?” he asked, extending a hand for Habit to shake. Habit, surprised by how willing Aspen was to forgive him, accepted the hand shake. He was shocked that he hadn’t even had the chance to apologize and Aspen willingly forgave him. Others just moved along at their own pace he supposed. 

You on the other hand, weren’t so ready to forgive. 

Aspen stood up from his chair and stretched. 

“Well that was my last client of the day. You ready to head home y/n?”

“Yeah, it's been a long day-” You nod in agreement, ready to get out of there. “-and I need dinner.” 

You and Aspen say your goodbyes to Habit, before heading back to your apartment.

“You know,” Aspen said, unlocking the door to the apartment. “He isn’t quite as scary when he’s not lurking in that tower. He seems like a decent fellow.” 

“Maybe so,” You said, hanging up your backpack on the coat rack and taking a seat on your couch. “Maybe he isn’t so bad after all. I don’t know. I want to believe it, but I don’t know if I do just yet.”

~

Two days later and you are back at work. Today was a chilly, rainy day, so you had Aspen drop you off on his way to work. You had two co workers scheduled to work with you that day since Saturdays are typically busy. Nicky was huddled up behind the counter with your other coworker, Val. The two were talking about something, being secretive about it. When they saw you come through the doors, their eyes widened and a grin dawned each of their faces. 

“Hey y/n!” Nicky greeted you as you walked to the backroom to put your stuff down and put your apron on. “Looks like you have a not so secret admirer!”

You just rolled your eyes at him. Nicky was always trying to pull things to tease you, but you could tell something in his smile said he wasn’t joking this time.

“Yeah, a tall dude came in an’ dropped these off for ya yesterday while I was workin’,” Val said as he handed you a small bundle of flowers neatly tied together with a little blue ribbon, wrapped up in a simple off white paper. Upon closer inspection, you realized they were purple hyacinths, and they smelled lovely. You noticed that a small note card was attached to it, and it read:

_‘y/n, i am sorry for my past actions, and if it is ok with you, I would like to try and make amends._

_-Boris’_

“Oh, that's sweet I guess,” you said, flipping over the note in your hand, you realized something was written on the back. A phone number. _His phone number._ Your eyes widened in realization. “Oh no.”

Nicky noticed what was on the back of the card and a shit eating grin crossed his face. 

“Ooooooh! Y/n has a boyfriend!” He said, leaning in trying to grab the card. 

“Cut it Nicky, or I’ll tell the boss about your secret napping spot,” you snapped. 

“Uuuugh fiiiiiine, you always gotta be so complicated,” he said with a shrug before going back to work. 

You finally put the flowers down and put your apron on and got to work. It was a busy day, it was a cold, rainy, Saturday, which meant lots of people wanted hot drinks, snacks, and a dry place to be. Though you couldn't get the note card out of your head, it was the only thing you could think about while working. Finally, your break came. 

You sat in the break room, turning the card over in your hands trying to figure out what to do with it. You really did appreciate the flowers, they were a nice gesture, you just didn’t know if you could easily move on because of them. You weren’t easily bought over by gifts. But now looking at the card, you realized there was only one thing you could do. You dialed the number into your phone, your finger hovering over the call button for what seemed like an eternity. Then finally you got the guts to do it.

You pushed the button, and the call began.


End file.
